custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (in BarneyandNedFlanderFanatic's dream)
'''Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing is a Barney Home Video. It was originally released on September 2, 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids spend the day playing together. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) Songs #Barney Theme Song # Let's Play Together # The Marching Song # Rig a Jig, Jig # The Land of Make-Believe # BJ's Wild West: Get Along Little Doggies/Home on the Range/Buffalo Gals # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay # Games # Run & Jump Medley: Ring Around the Rosie/Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush/Skip To My Lou/London Bridge # Laugh With Me! # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? # Indoor-Outdoor Voices # Once Upon a Time # Sing a Song of People # If I Had One Wish # Baby Bop's Favorites: Itsy Bitsy Spider/Baby Bumblebee/Pat-A-Cake/This Little Piggy # This Old Man # Let's Go On An Adventure # Crocodile Song # Our Animal Friends # Silly Sounds # The Bear Went Over the Mountain # Five Little Butterflies # The More We Play Together # I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This marks: **The Season 4 Pilot. **The start of Barney & Friends' Second Era and Post Movie (September 2, 1997). **The only Second Era/Post-Movie episode to continue use of the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the cosutume/voice change in the Season 4 premiere "First Day of School" in November 17, 1997. **The first use of the 1997-2002 Barney doll. **The final use of the Season 3 intro for the theme song, and the only Second Era episode to use it. **The last regular appearences of Carlos and Tosha. Tosha would later return in the Season 5 home video "Sing and Dance with Barney", and she and Carlos would later return in the Season 11 home video "The Best of Barney". **The last use of the of the Season 3 Barney, (1996) Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the second movie "Barney's Stuupendous Book Adventure" and Season 10B-present. *Because this was released before Season 4 premiered, this home video still used the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices, and the Season 3 intro for the theme song. However, it introduced the 1997-2002 Barney doll and the version of "I Love You" was similar to the Season 4 version. This means this was considered the Second Era pilot before Season 4 aired. *The CD release has the recordings of the songs, the dinosaur character's lines and singing vocals from the CD releases. Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure Now avaliable promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Stuupendous Puzzle Fun trailer #Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring... VHS trailer #Joe Scruggs VHS trailer #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) 2000 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) #The Wiggles Music Video: Quack Quack Cock-a-Doodle-Doo #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing Title Card Closing End Credits #Barney's Hollywood Adventure trailer #What a World We Share Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) 2005 Opening #HiT Entertainment FBI Warning #HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing Title Card Closing #End Credits #Bob the Builder: Help is on the Way trailer #Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines trailer #Barney: The Land of Make Believe trailer #Angelina Ballerina VHS/DVD trailer #ToddWorld trailer #Hit Entertainment logo (2001)